As conventional fire alarm devices, fire alarm devices such as a fire sensor for detecting heat, smoke, gas, light of flame and the like generated by a fire, and the like are known. Fires have been determined using such fire alarm devices independently, or combining them to prevent false alarms. Further, a bell or the like is rung according to a detected signal, and at the same time, a sprinkler or the like is activated. These fire alarm devices, however, have not been effective for people with visual and hearing difficulties.
Moreover, a gas fire-extinguishing system extinguishes fire after closing a fire target area when extinguishing fire. Accordingly, the area is filled with hazardous gas after extinguishing the fire. Thus, entering the area without necessary preparation is dangerous. In order to prevent danger like this, a smelling substance injection device used in a gas fire-extinguishing system is disclosed (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-79012, for example.). In the smelling substance injection device, a smelling substance is mixed into a fire-extinguishing gas and then emitted so that its smell gives people a warning not to enter the area. This device is coupled to a fire-extinguishing gas supply pipe, and includes an inlet for a liquid chemical of the smelling substance, a liquid chemical bath, a high pressure gas cylinder, and a piston having a tip provided with a cutter. In the device, the piston is moved by gas pressure, a sealing plate for a cylinder opening and the cylinder are opened by the cutter, the pressurized gas in the cylinder is introduced to the liquid chemical bath, a sealing plate for an exit is opened by the pressurized gas, and the liquid chemical flows from the liquid chemical inlet to the gas supply pipe so that the liquid chemical is mixed into the fire-extinguishing gas. The device is designed so that a smelling substance is mixed into a fire-extinguishing gas and then emitted, and its purpose is to eliminate the danger of entering the area without necessary preparation after using the gas fire-extinguishing system. This is also applicable for people other than people with visual and hearing difficulties. The device, however, does not inform people of an occurrence of fire in case of fire.
The following devices are referred to as means for solving the above described problem, that is, people with visual and hearing difficulties cannot be informed of an occurrence of fire in case of fire. As a device that can warn people with visual difficulties, there has been a fire alarm device that generates a bell sound. Further, for people with hearing difficulties, a warning device is disclosed which emits, for example, odor to inform them of an emergent situation such as a fire (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 06-76179, for example.). In such a warning device that emits odor, when sensor means detects an abnormality, current flows through circuit means so as to melt a fuse. At this time, an odor bag provided in the fuse is broken by melting heat, thereby emitting the odor. Moreover, when the sensor means detects abnormality, current flows through the circuit means to melt the fuse, and then a pin member operates to break the odor bag, thereby emitting the odor.
However, the conventional fire alarm device that utilizes a bell sound only generates the bell sound, so that people with visual difficulties cannot be informed of an evacuation route. Meanwhile, the above-described warning device that emits odor can inform people with visual difficulties of an occurrence of fire, however, it is configured such that, when the sensor means detects abnormality, a fuse is melted and the odor is emitted. Therefore, timing for emitting the odor is primarily determined by a fuse melting time. In addition, the odor is a single odor. However, there are various situations in which a fire occurs, such as a fire during sleep, a fire in which an evacuation route is not found due to smoke generation, and the like. Accordingly, it is not preferable that the timing for emitting a smell or odor be primarily determined. In addition, there are various conditions for a human body to respond to a smell or odor. For example, smells of flowers and plants cannot help a human body to get up, but an after-fire odor or a fire smell can force a human body to get up. Therefore, a fire alarm device and a fire alarm method are expected which give warning of fire according to a fire occurrence situation, as well as a condition to which a human body responds.
To solve the foregoing problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fire alarm device and method capable of informing also people with visual and hearing difficulties of an occurrence of fire.